


Between Reps

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just a few more,” Cora grunted, lifting herself above the bar again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Reps

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cora/Lydia - break. Also for lyraweek on Tumblr, hooray!

“Just a few more,” Cora grunted, lifting herself above the bar again.

Lydia rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorframe, staring at Cora as she rose up and down over the pull-up bar.  “You said that ten minutes ago.  Come on, muscle-wolf, I’m ready to go _now_.”  Lydia tucked her car keys into her bag and waited.

“I don’t know why,” Cora said, pausing to take a breath, “ _I_ have to go shopping with you.  I own two pairs of jeans and three shirts.”

Lydia tapped her foot, putting on her best _let me think about that_ face.  “I never told you _what_ I was shopping for, did I?”

Cora snorted, tightening her grip.  “Shoes?  Skirts?  Headbands for the third time this month?”

Lydia shook her head, red curls bouncing around her shoulders.  “I’m on a VS run.”

“What the hell is that?” Cora curled her lip in distrust.

Lydia tilted her head, looking at Cora’s muscles beneath her workout tank.  “Victoria’s Secret, _duh_.”  She adjusted her purse over her shoulder.  “But I guess I can call Malia and model for _her_ …”

Cora ground out one last pull-up before jumping onto the loft floor with a _thud._ “I think I need a break.”


End file.
